


Different Tides

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2018 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Allusions to Sexual Shenanigans, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, college fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: First Oikawa found out his old middle school rival Semi Eita was attending the same college as him, quickly followed by the realization that Semi's name wasn't on the volleyball roster. Their old competitive relationship gone, it left room for something entirely different.





	Different Tides

It hadn’t taken long for Oikawa to find out he was going to the same college as _the_ Semi Eita. He vividly recalled Semi’s prowess on the court, and how heavily he had been pursued by Shiratorizawa after Oikawa turned their invitation down flat.

But Semi had been no one’s second best in middle school, and Oikawa had enjoyed their friendly rivalry. He didn’t even begrudge Semi’s desire to play with a ready-made champion in Ushijima. Over their years in high school, he waited and waited to see Semi on the other side of the net when Seijou made its annual fruitless showdown with Shiratorizawa.

It was a matchup that never came to pass.

Semi’s name was not on the volleyball roster for their college team, either, and seeing Semi’s confident stride bypass the gymnasium every day did something to Oikawa he couldn’t quite name.

It took less than a month for Oikawa to crack and finally ask Semi about it. Semi’s wry smile while he gave an account of how quickly he had fallen out of favor on his old team rankled in Oikawa’s gut. He wasn’t fond of waste, and wasted potential was the worst of them all.

They ran into each other accidentally-on-purpose more and more until Oikawa realized that there was definitely _something_ between them they needed to define, if not for the sake of their relationship then for Oikawa’s peace of mind. Friends? Probably. Frenemies? More likely. Rivals? Not anymore.

Together? Definitely.

The question had been sealed the first day they huddled together on the bed in Oikawa’s dorm room, studying for a psychology final Oikawa knew they were both ready for. Every correct answer flowed from them, and Oikawa realized that he had only invited Semi to study because he wanted to be near, rather than for an actual need to go over course material.

And when they leaned closer and brushed their lips together, Oikawa thought that maybe Semi had done the same.

More and more study sessions dissolved into different kinds of lessons altogether. They learned how to move together and drag pleasured groans from one another, and Oikawa took special pride in the way he could make Semi writhe until he tugged his own hair in sensual frustration.

On one such night, Oikawa saw Semi smile in his doorway and knew it wasn’t enough for both of them. Not for long, anyway.

The air crackled between them, and Oikawa dispensed with the pretext. He grabbed the books from Semi’s arms and dropped them on the floor. “I don’t think we’ll need those today, Ei-chan.”

Semi’s eyes widened, and a soft smile of understanding lit up his entire countenance. “I think you’re right.”

But their usual urgency was vacant, and Oikawa took his time to reach up and smooth his fingers down Semi’s flawless face. “Ei-chan?”

With a hum, Semi reached up and covered Oikawa’s hand in his own. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Oikawa snared Semi’s mouth in a searing kiss. “I always know what I want.”

Something darkened in Semi’s eyes as he pushed Oikawa onto his back on the bed and stood over him. “So do I.”

Something delicious stirred in Oikawa’s belly as he surrendered to Semi’s deliberate hands, plucking pleasure out of secret places they’d long ago found on one another. His teeth punished his bottom lip as he fought the urge to list into every one of Semi’s practiced touches.

A brief moment before Oikawa lost his well-cultivated control, Semi crawled over top of him and claimed a kiss, his own teeth adding to the redness of his lower lip until it tingled under the slightest bit of pressure.

Oikawa’s arms wrapped around Semi’s middle, his fingers drawing lazy lines in the small of his back, an aberration against the frenzied way their mouths moved together. When Oikawa dragged a single nail up the line of Semi’s spine, Semi broke away from the kiss to moan Oikawa’s name.

The honeyed _Tooru_ on Semi’s lips lit something hot and bright low in Oikawa’s abdomen, and he let it take hold as he wrenched Semi to his chest and roughly ground their hips together.

Both of them were gasping for air, but Semi didn’t look away from Oikawa as he wheezed, “I don’t suppose you’re, um, prepared, are you?”

Oikawa reached over to shove his hand under his pillow, and he pulled out a sleek black bottle with a snap top lid. “Ever since I couldn’t stop thinking about this.” His thumb clicked open the lid. “Embarrassing sex ex google searches and all.”

Semi’s smile made Oikawa’s insides melt, and together they learned a little bit more about each other.


End file.
